


Entangled Liaisons

by WasabiLove82



Category: Samurai Love Ballad Party - Fandom, 天下統一恋の乱 | Sakura Amidst Chaos | Samurai Love Ballad (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, New Lovers, Old Lovers, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Yaoi, and more Sexxx, sexx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasabiLove82/pseuds/WasabiLove82
Summary: Kenshin, Kageie and MC RinMeiWhat's more to sayThe Perfect Love Triangle





	Entangled Liaisons

**Author's Note:**

> My Second Fic. I should be ashamed of myself.  
> Hope those who read it enjoys it. Writing about sex is hard and I always get extra with it.  
> Don't read if you don't like a touch of Yaoi mixed in there...early morning "Epilogue" contains it.

“Kenshin, what are you talking about? You’ve drunk too much sake and aren’t making sense.”  
“I’m completely serious Kageie, I want this.” The sly smile Kenshin unleashed made heat rise in Kageie while he thought of it all.  
“But Kenshin, she’s your favorite. We do have our history together, so this wouldn’t be our first time together or inviting a woman to join us even though it has been a while. If it were some other woman then fine, but, I’m just not sure I can do that with her.”  
Sitting up quickly from his comfortable position on the futon to look into Kageie’s eyes, “Are you saying she isn’t beautiful enough or good enough to catch your attention and stir you up?”  
Slowly looking back to Kenshin as if the sheer statement was ludicrous, “Of course not. My eyes caught her from the moment I saw her when she tried so hard to fool us disguised as a man. As cute as she was dressed like that. We knew better, though she still fooled everyone else. But she is young and delicate and completely yours. I wouldn’t want to disrupt the sanctity of that.”  
“Ah yes, I see. Yes, she is young and delicate, and I will desire no other woman but her. But I want her to experience other pleasures she never had before. She has opened herself up so much these past few months since I first took her. She isn’t shy and embarrassed like she once was. Cravings within her have unleased her into a different woman who knows her body yet still seeks to understand more and explore it.”  
Lying back down on his side Kenshin brought his face closer to Kageie while he was lost in thought looking at the ceiling. “I want her to get used to you. To be able to trust and rely on you for when she needs it. If something happened to me, I want you to be there for her and protect her. I want you to comfort her and love her as much as I do”  
Kageie looked over into Kenshin’s eyes deeply with concern, “Why are you saying this? What’s going to happen?”  
Smiling and cupping Kageie’s cheek he lowered himself gently to kiss his lips. “I just want to be prepared for the eventuality of the inevitable, that’s all. Let me enjoy you both. Let her enjoy you, and please, enjoy her.  
Kageie smiled as his eyes flickered in anticipation with the thoughts of nights to come the three of them would enjoy, “Yes my Lord, with pleasure. I look very much forward to it, but for now, may I have the pleasure of enjoying just you?”  
Still smiling Kenshin sealed his mouth quickly and both began to undress each other. Moans and gasps filled the room as they caressed each other and began to seek out each other’s bodies they both knew so well. Kissing and stroking each other while on their knees, Kageie couldn’t help but compare the two as he always did.  
“Do you think I’ll satisfy her? You are the more endowed one.” He started to stoke Kenshin harder squeezing his fingers around more securely.  
“Ah, Mmm, I know you will. You satisfy me, always have, your size is perfect. I might be a slight more girthy,” Kenshin began to speed up his strokes stopping here and there to play with the beautiful tip of Kageie’s cock, “But you are slightly longer, and can reach deeply inside someone making them feel whole.” Whispering this in his ear he began to moan. “Mmm, make me feel whole Kageie.” They both laid down blissfully pleasuring each other till morning.

Later that day at breakfast RinMei happily served the food for everyone while Kenshin and Kageie silently gave glances and knowing smirks to each other and to her. When she placed Kageie’s meal before him he stared intently into her eyes and it caught her off guard. “Thank you RinMei, your food is always a pleasure I enjoy.” She was taken back not only because he said her name, but he thanked her and had a smile on his face that of which she has never seen before. “Y-your very welcome, i-if you wish for seconds I will bring it right away.”  
“Hmm,” grinning at the thought,” I just might.” 

He stared into her eyes and she rose her self up to continue serving. Stumbling, she made her way over to Kenshin.  
“Such a beautiful sight to behold every day, I truly am blessed.” Blushing and bowing she served his meal, “Stay by me for now.”  
“Yes, my Lord.” Grinning she settled herself besides him. She watched as he ate and thought of how she truly was the blessed one. To serve Lord Kenshin and be his lover, knowing that his feelings were returned to her just as deeply as hers was to him made her heart want to burst.  
Kageie looked over to them and eyed Kenshin several times. Both couldn’t help not to chuckle to each other with every glance.  
“RinMei my love, out of all my retainers which one do you think the most handsome?”  
Taken back by this sudden question and not knowing how to answer, she looked around the room and back to him a few times as he gently smiled and looked at her waiting patiently for her answer. Hard as she tried to force her eyes to not zero in on Kageie they betrayed her. Kageie saw this and kept staring so each time when she quickly looked her eyes would meet with his.  
“N-none my lord. My eyes only look to you. If you thought otherwise and feel offended, then I’m sor…”  
“Oh, come now, it’s nothing like that at all.” As he chuckled she began to think he was playing a joke on her. She felt her blood begin to warm up and wanted to know why he would ask her something like that. 

She stared hard at him and he understood. He brought her closer to him and whispered in her ear.  
“Don’t you think Kageie is handsome?” Turning his face so both were looking over into Kageie’s eyes he whispered again to her. “I believe, his beauty to be so great for a man, though he pales in comparison to you, wither you’re dressed as a woman or a man. But, both of you are my favorites.”  
“He’s your favorite too?” a small twinge of jealously began to tap inside her.  
“Yes, I’ve known him for a long time. We share our own bond together and understand each other. I couldn’t ask for more loyal retainer or friend. I love him very much, as much as I love you. I wish for you to know him as well and become closer to him. Even love him as I do. Is that something that seems agreeable to you my love?”  
Not fully sure of what he was asking she nodded her head. “If you love him, then I want to love him too.” 

“Good girl, that makes me happy to hear.” Bringing his lips closer to her ear he sensually whispered to her while his breath made her shiver inside. Goosebumps riddle her entire body. “That makes me very happy to hear my love. You will end up loving us both so much you won’t know how you ever existed without us.”  
She felt her heat rise inside her and a few throbs of her entrance. She looked back up at Kenshin and smiled beginning to understand. At a certain point in the past she would’ve been shocked, possibly insulted. But now she wants to know of their relationship and be accepted within it. She allowed herself to agree that Kageie is beautiful, she had thought that before but made those feelings hide within her as she was with Kenshin. Her eyes trailed over to look at Kageie one more time. He was drinking his tea still staring at them both. He looked into her eyes as he placed his cup down, slowly licking his lips.  
Turing away RinMei blushed fiercely. Kenshin smirked at him and said to her,” Can we all spend some time together in my chambers tonight? I know you have much to prepare for the feast later, but I’d like us to have our own feast together. Just the three of us.”  
Looking up into Kenshin’s eyes she knew he was serious. She felt shame for the thoughts that entered her mind at that moment, and for the excited feelings of what awaited her later that night. But the pulses and throbs she felt inside her made her not care, “Y-yes my Lord.” She smiled as she bowed and returned to her duties. 

The day went by quickly with all that had to be done. She felt energy that wasn’t in her at the start of the day and before she knew it the feast began. At various moments she forgot what even took place at breakfast with her concentrating and preparing in the kitchen. While bringing food and deserts to the hall with the other maids she saw Kageie who seemed to just be standing there waiting for someone. She slowed her pace and the maids passed by her, he came over to her to see what she was carrying. Feeling her face beginning to flush she wanted to turn and hide but she couldn’t. 

“I see you’re bringing mochi into the hall, did you make these?” he smiled sweetly and looked at her up and down.  
“Y-yes I did, please, have some.”

Without even breaking eye contact with her he took one off the tray and slowly brought it to his mouth. Her eyes widened as she watched him slowly opened his lips taking a small bite out of it. She kept staring at his lips and one side curled up. “It’s delicious, though, everything you made is delicious so I’m not surprised.” Coming closer to her face so only she could hear him he brought the rest of the mochi up to her. Holding it with his two fingers he placed his middle finger on her opened mouth and slowly circled her lips. She felt stuck and couldn’t move, but she didn’t want to. “I’ll bet everything about you is delicious.” Still circling her lips, he would push in her bottom lip slightly to draw it out. He enjoyed playing with them watching them move. A small moan escaped her dry throat and her eyes began to have a hard time staying open. 

“Can I find out how delicious you are tonight? I’ve craved you for so long.”  
Feeling the need to lick her lips from suddenly feeling so thirsty she caught his finger in her mouth and licked slightly around it. His eyes widened, and he began to breathe deeply through his nose as he watched her lick the tip of his finger with a swift flick of her tongue.  
Looking up to him, “Yes, yes you may. I hope it is to your liking.” Placing the rest of the mochi in her mouth, “I know it will be.” Smirking he trailed past her. She took a few deep breaths before continuing to the hall, feeling the wetness between her legs as she walked.  
As the feast carried on more retainers were feeling the effects of the alcohol and merry atmosphere. While serving she looked up and noticed Kenshin and Kageie sitting next to each other whispering and smirking. They would look at her, smile, and go back to each other. That ping of jealously invaded her again. She wanted to be near them. After a few moments they both stood up and stared at her. When she caught their eyes again they smiled and walked out the hall. They were headed to Kenshin’s chambers. Quickly she served the rest of the sake and told the maids Kenshin needed her. Knowing that the maids would handle everything for the rest of the night she flew out hall.

Walking down the corridor she felt a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was walking into uncharted territory but was curious to see what in entailed. Stopping at his door she took a few breaths and announced herself. “Kenshin, it’s RinMei,”  
“Come in.”  
Walking in she saw both Kenshin and Kageie next to each other drinking. Both wearing sleeping robes. Her shocked feelings were expressed on her face while both men chuckled. “Come here my love, don’t be afraid. Would you like some sake? I don’t think you had a moment to enjoy any at the feast.”  
“Thank you I would, it has been a busy day with everything.”  
“And now it’s time for you to relax.” Kageie handed me a cup and poured it to the rim. They both watched me as I sipped and finished the cup. After the second cup I felt bold enough to ask, “When did you both get close like this? I wasn’t even aware.”

Both smiling Kenshin explained,” We have been close for many years. With the battles we fought together and the loyalty he has giving me, I couldn’t help but be drawn to him. Being young, full of energy and never afraid of death we bonded. I’m not surprised you didn’t notice, no one does. We want to keep our relationship private anyways.”  
Kageie drank another cup of sake, “But we are older now and he has you. Not that you came between us but that’s just how we are. We’re together whether we’re together or not. That’s just how we’ve always been. Even if other women laid with us in the past”  
Speaking before thinking, “You both have been with other…women….together? As in, I wouldn’t be the first?”  
Both looking at each other Kenshin looked away quickly to giggle under his breath and for Kageie to answer. “If you want honesty then yes, this isn’t our first time together with a woman. It’s been a long time since, but we have had out share of lovers in the past. Does that truly bother you?”  
“N-no, I’m just surprised.” But it did bother her. It bothered her greatly and she felt it deep inside. She felt small with her lack in experience. 

Kenshin reached out and placed her in his lap holding her close, “I told you earlier, you both are my favorite things. I want us all to be close and love each other. Do you think you could let yourself love and trust Kageie as much as you love and trust me? I greatly desire this not only for myself but for you as well. If ever something should happen to me, I want you to know he will be there for you.”  
Turning over to look into Kageie’s eyes she quietly said yes. He crawled over bringing his face right up to hers while she still sat in Kenshin’s lap. Heat began to rise again within her and her breathing quickened. “Are you sure RinMei, because there will be no going back after this. You will be just as much as mine as you are Kenshin’s and I will be yours. Tell me, do you want me?”  
Looking deep into his eyes she sighed, “Yes, yes I do. I want you. I want both of you.”  
With that Kageie took her lips and passionately kissed her. As shocked as she was she accepted it and felt the warmth of his tongue enter her mouth. Slowly succumbing to it. Kenshin started stroking her hair and brought his lips to her ear whispering praises over and over, “Good girl.” Slowly licking her shell and sucking on her lobe she moaned in pleasure while still connected to Kageie’s mouth. 

Kageie let her lips go and started to go down her neck licking and kissing all over. Tilting her head back Kenshin caught her and placed his mouth on hers. Slowly pulsating his tongue in and out while Kageie made quick work with experienced hands of her Kimono. As he opened her up she leaned farther back feeling the cool air on her exposed chest. Kenshin dipped with her as well, still kissing her. She felt Kageie softly kiss down her neck and his fingers ever so gently caressed her skin, almost like he wasn’t even touching her. He made his was to one of her breasts and licked from under it up until the tip of his tongue reached her nipple. He placed her breast in his mouth and she twitched and moaned. Kenshin securely holding onto her placed his hand on her other breast and began to play with it. Her breathing was more and more demanding while Kenshin still wouldn’t release her mouth. She felt faint, but it felt so good.  
Kageie let his hand go further down to feel between her legs. Once he felt the saturation of her arousal he released her breast, “She’s so wet Kenshin, I believe she’s been thinking of us all day” taking his fingers out to licked them.  
Letting her lips finally go and looking into her eyes, “Oh, have you? Have you been thinking of us all day little one?” He slowly moved his hand down her and Kageie pushed one of her legs to the side so nothing stood in Kenshin’s path. She was a loss for words as her lips trembled. She felt Kenshin’s hand move past her stomach and stop right on her sex. Using his middle finger, he entered her swiftly keeping his eyes locked on hers. She gasped in his face and could look away. There was something so different in the way he looked at her, and she craved more of it.  
Pushing in her a few times he took his hand out and licked his finger. “Mmmm, so good, so wet. Tell us, did you?”  
“Y-yes, yes”  
“Yes what?”  
“I thought of you both, and it excited me. I felt that wetness all day”  
Kageie turned her leg more so her position in Kenshin’s lap shifted. Her back was now against his chest and her legs were open and exposed for Kageie, “I knew you were naughty inside. Just like I knew how delicious you’d be.”  
Lowering himself before her she and Kenshin watched as he brought his face to her sex. She gasped and breathed harder and he wasn’t even touching her yet. He smiled and looked up at her enjoying her reactions. Kenshin reached down grabbing under her bottom and lifted her up him more. She moaned bringing an arm around Kenshin’s neck as he spoke into her ear. “He going to drink you up. Let's keep these beautiful legs open for him.”  
Looking down Kageie licked up her slit keeping eye contact. Kenshin squeezed her legs as they trembled, sucking her ear as his eyes stayed on what Kageie was doing. Bringing the tip of his tongue up and down a few times on her slit he entered and pushed in and out collecting juices and tasting the inside of her walls. Sobs of pleasure started to exit her throat and she felt the vibrations of his moans as he fucked her with his tongue. 

Moaning in her ear and aroused by the sight, “Does that feel good little one? Look at him devouring you. You taste so good he can’t help it.” Kenshin started to squeeze and release her thighs bouncing her slightly up and down as he did. Kageie moved his tongue up to her clit to suck on it. Moving his head with the movement of what Kenshin was doing. Her cries and moans became louder and she reached her other arm around the back of Kenshin’s neck to hold on.  
“Cum for us and let him taste your nectar. Let him enjoy the taste of your pleasure my love. Let me watch you cum in his mouth.” With that she unraveled violently shaking all over. She grabbed the back of Kenshin’s hair and cried out in ways she never thought possible. Her head leaning back into Kenshin’s neck. He brushed his cheek next to hers to steady her as he watched Kageie enter her again with his tongue letting his fingers on her clit to help ride her orgasm out. Her cum started to ooze out and his tongue was there to greet it. Moaning in her he savored every drop. She closed her eyes and just gasped for air as she felt her strength leave her.  
Kenshin moaned himself as he watched. “She tastes good, doesn’t she?”  
“Absolutely delicious.” Licking his lips, he sat back on his knees smiling at the sight of her. It pleased him to know she looked that way because of him.

Kenshin lowered her back onto his lap and removed her kimono off her shoulders. Being so weak from what she just experienced she had no control over her body. They laid her down on her side and removed the sleeping robes they still had on. Kageie rested behind her while Kenshin laid in front. Her eyes fluttered as she still felt herself coming down. Kenshin brought his face close to Kageie to kiss him, still tasting some of her still on his lips.  
“I love what you did to her. It turned me on watching you pleasure her so much.”  
“We’re not done yet. Do you want to serve her or shall I?”  
“I want to watch you serve her. I want to see what other pleasures she’ll feel with you in her. I want to watch that beautiful cock go in and out of her while you fuck her completely.”

Kissing once more they heard RinMei softly moan and start to awaken from her temporary slumber state.  
They both went to work on her. Kenshin went to kiss her face and lips as Kageie kissed her neck and back. Both letting their hands explore everywhere.  
“How do you feel RinMei?” Kenshin asked as he sucked on her bottom lip gently and caressed her breasts.  
“I,…I feel so good, so good.”  
Kageie went up to her neck sucking it, moving slowly up to her ear,” I loved tasting you and watching you fall apart. You’re so beautiful.” His hand made their way down to her sex again. Gently touching her sensitive nub with the tips if his fingers she moaned louder. His other arm went under her head to give her support and to hold her closer.  
Breathing into her ear, “Do you want more of me RinMei?” he quickened the pulse of his fingers on her clit. Kenshin went down to suck on her breasts while he bent her leg up to allow Kageie a better feel of her.  
Gasping and slowly moving her hips back and forth on her side “OoooHhhh, yes, yes I want more. Let me feel you Kageie, please…..please.” At that moment she felt an awakened feeling inside of her. One she never felt before. She wanted them to know she was theirs and that she craved nothing but them and their pleasure. She wanted them to forget every other woman they had been with in the past and to only desire her, because she would be the best they have ever had.” Blood rushed in her and energy surged back she turned to look into Kageie’s widened eyes.  
“Fuck me Kageie, I want you to fuck me. Fuck me deep inside.”

He brought her leg up and swiftly entered her. Being so wet and relaxed she took him with ease. Kenshin watched as he entered her and smiled with delight. “Yes RinMei, yes.” She felt the pressure of him deep inside and gasped at the pleasure of it. As he went in and out of her she felt Kenshin bring himself lower to watch them fuck on their sides. Keeping her leg up he went to her clit and began to lick it. She cried and leaned back against Kageie as he caressed her face with kisses, “He wants a taste too, he wants to taste both of us RinMei.” She was so turned on it was hard to keep her composure, but she pushed aside those weak feelings for now as said, “Kenshin, Kenshin?” taking his lips off her he looked over to her, “Yes my love?”  
“Lay down this way so you can bring your cock over to us. I want it.” Both smiled immediately, “Whatever you wish little one.” As he shifted his body towards us Kageie thrusted quickly in a few times delighted to see a new side of her. “What a naughty girl you are begging for his cock, let me see it in your mouth.”  
Kenshin laid on his side the opposite way bringing his lower body closer to us. I felt him dive back in to our joined sexes and lick where Kageie was entering me. He held Kageie’s testicles and played with them as he licked around both of us. I shuddered and mewled as Kageie licked my ear. Keeping my leg up myself, his hand went up my stomach to my breasts and up to my neck. He turned me to kiss him. We kissed and sucked each other as he bought his hand towards Kenshin’s hard erect cock, stroking it gently. Breaking away from the kiss he looked over to what he was doing and back to me. “I want to watch you pleasure Kenshin.”  
Before I made it there Kageie put it in his mouth first and took it in a few times. I know Kenshin felt it because he licked harder and moaned. Kageie moaned as well feeling Kenshin play rougher with him. He grabbed the back of Kenshin’s ass and pushed him closer to us  
“Show me.”  
I placed the tip in my mouth and slowly made it go around on my tongue. Kageie watched intently as he cupped Kenshin’s testicles to play with them. I brought my hand up to start stroking the base of him. I took it out my mouth only to lick my hand and place it back on him, “Mmm that’s a good girl, isn’t his cock good, suck it harder and deeper for me.”  
I took him deeper in my mouth and began to moan. Letting the saliva fall out my corners. Every so often I’d lick my hand again and stroke harder. Kageie played harder with Kenshin and I felt him thrust harder in me too. His moans were getting louder as he licked and kissed my ear, and I felt Kenshin get rougher down there too. Feeling bold I asked,” Do we taste good Kenshin?” Both moaning and panting to that Kenshin replied,” It’s the sweetest taste I ever had my love, Mmm, how does Kageie feel? Does his cock feel good? I love watching him fuck you over and over again.” He placed his mouth back to us and Kageie and I both gasped. I sucked Kenshin once more sobbing and moaning, ”He feels so good, so good inside me Kenshin.” Feeling the room spin I knew I was losing control, “I feel so good , you’re both going to make, me….cummmm.”  
Kageie thrust harder as Kenshin sucked on my clit, still grasping Kageie’s testicles squeezing them and rolling them around. He took Kenshin’s cock and stroked it more vigorously as he tapped the very tip on my lips moving them around on it. “Catch his cum in your mouth. Let me see you catch it on that sweat tongue of yours.” Breathing deeper and deeper I started to cry as I moaned, and they knew I was there. 

The feeling was so intense sobs came out of me. “Open your mouth little girl.” As I did still moaning and whining I heard and felt both of them cum. Their growls and moans were aggressive. I took Kenshin’s cock in my mouth and felt his cream drip all over. Kageie took Kenshin’s cock out and rubbed it over my lips as he unleashed his last few final hard thrusts deep inside me. I felt Kenshin lick and suck where Kageie and I joined. He slowly exited me and Kenshin went to work cleaning both of us up. Kageie was still stroking Kenshin’s cock bringing it to my lips once more. I took it in my mouth and slowly sucked him as he said in my ear.” You made Kenshin feel so good with your mouth, I loved watching you RinMei. That was sooo good. Let me taste him too.” I turned to him and he slowly licked around my lips and kissed me. Still feeling the come down of my orgasm and Kenshin licking everything that was sensitive, I moaned in my delight and pleasure. It felt so good to be with them both. All our legs and arms crisscrossed in some entangled display of lust and love, proof that we belonged to each other.

Kenshin got up and laid down facing us. He grabbed my jaw and kissed me completely, then he reached for Kageie’s lips and kissed him. “I love you both so much, I’m glad we have each other now. We laid there caressing and holding each other. Basking in our feelings we all fell asleep. 

\------  
\-------------  
\--------------------

I woke up soon after and found myself in Kenshin’s arms. Kageie was behind him sleeping on his stomach. I felt so euphoric and content at that moment. I brushed some if Kenshin’s bangs to the side of his face and he opened his eyes looking at me. Surprised I gasped, smiling he took me closer in to him. “Can’t sleep?”  
“No, I just woke up accidentally and I was admiring my loves.”  
He kissed me and caressed my back. “You were amazing. I enjoyed every second with you both.”  
“I’m glad I satisfied you, I was afraid I wouldn’t because you been together with other women.”  
At that he got on top of me between my legs and looked intently in my eyes. Tthose women from the past are nothing compared to you, or the pleasures you made us feel.”  
Starting to feel him rise and get hard I let out a faint moan.

“You my love are the best we’ve ever had.” He pushed in and I felt myself stretch. I gasped putting my arms and legs around him. His movements and his kiss matched as he slowly and warmly made love to me. After a few minutes he gasped suddenly as he felt a hand move down his back. 

“I don’t appreciate being left out.” 

Still grinding into me, “I’m sorry Kageie, you looked so peaceful I dared not disturb you. I didn’t even hear you wake up.  
“Well I’m here now, and I’m joining” He caressed Kenshin’s back and watched as he went over me again and again. Kenshin got on his elbows as if to brace himself and pushed his waist deeper into me. Kissing me hard I opened my legs wider for him and felt him put more pressure onto me as he groaned and growled deeply. Kageie entered him as he was inside me and it made Kenshin gasp and shudder. I watched with amazement as Kenshin’s face showed his pleasure and I enjoyed seeing it. It turned me on more. I wanted Kageie and I to make Kenshin feel good. I watched Kageie hold his hips and thrust into him matching our rhythm. 

Whispering in his ear as he laid in my shoulder, “I like watching Kageie fuck you.” Both looked at me moaning and moved faster. “Do you like watching me? Do you like it that we're fucking him together?” Kenshin gasped and breathed harder. “Mmmm yes.” I began to push up to meet his grinds. “Let’s make him cum. I want to see you fuck him harder and make him cum deep inside me.”

A breathless “RinMei” was all Kenshin could say before Kageie grabbed on his hips and pushed in him harder. Kenshin put his head back on my shoulder whimpering. I kissed his ear and caressed his back as I met Kageie’s rhythm with my hips. The vibrations of Kageie’s thrusts with Kenshin entering me over and over started to make myself stir. As I moaned deeper and louder Kenshin turned to look and moan into my mouth with me. Kageie reached around to feel him in me and it send Kenshin and myself over the edge. Moaning and kissing each other as we rode out our orgasm I felt our juices over flow between us. Kageie went back and viciously fucked Kenshin for those final moments. His growl was loud and animalistic as he spent himself with his last few good hard thrusts.  
Removing himself he collapsed on the side. Half on half off the Futon. Kenshin removed himself and collapsed on the other side of me. All of us gasping for air as our bodies cooled down. 

Kenshin grabbed me and held me close nestling his face in my hair. No more words were said as we all fell asleep right where we were till morning. I fell asleep thinking how happy and fulfilled I was, and how thankful I am that these men are mine.


End file.
